The invention relates to an assembly for a tire inflation system. The invention also relates to a tire inflation system having the assembly.
Tire inflation systems such as, for example, central tire inflation systems can be utilized to manually and/or automatically increase the pressure within a tire to a desired level. However, known tire inflation systems suffer from leakage and maintenance issues due to poor design. Additionally, tire inflation systems may utilize hoses which can rupture under certain conditions and cause a system and/or tire failure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an assembly and a system which improves on the known designs by addressing the above-described deficiencies.